


Connected through our hearts and the devastating part

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: BlackHill and Infinity War [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, I tried writing something, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), did i do it right, guess what this isn't, have fun, just kidding some are actually happy, so every infinity war story ever, this is just a sad bunch of words with some feels mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Sharing the grief does not make it easier.





	Connected through our hearts and the devastating part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



People start appearing around them and for the first time since Maria disappeared, she allows herself to be hopeful. Pepper grabs her arm tighter, needing someone to hold on to. It's like all those months ago when they were clinging onto each other's bodies with so much strength they left bruises. The pain, they thought but never said, tells me you are still here. Please don't disappear.

Natasha remembers the dust clinging to their clothes, skin, lips, the feeling of utter despair whenever they would lose contact for even just a second. Missing the same woman, the same love they still shared.

People are screaming and the cries of the past mix with the relief of the present. No sound crosses her own lips and her eyes wander restlessly over the crowd. Every strand of brown hair stops her heart just to let it start beating with disappointment a second later. Natasha can feel Pepper's breath hitch in sync with her own. Only two hearts, two breaths, two lovers. Standing in the same spot, wounds as fresh as on the first day, they wait.

And wait.

And wait.

The place changes. The waiting goes on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too crappy, I wrote it in like ten minutes. If you have any prompts/wishes, please leave them below.


End file.
